Goldlace
by Miss poetry
Summary: In a pre Emma Storybooke Mr. Gold meet the sexy Lacey and their attraction leads to a mature adventure but will the Evil Queen seperate.


Be advice this is an 18+ story due to sexual and possible language context

Once Upon a Time Fan Fiction Goldlace

Part I

Ruby enters the luxurious apartment she shares with her best friend Lacey. They have been friends since high school.

Ruby: Lace, at least have the decency to do it in your bedroom not the living room. Who was the guy?

Lacey: Sean; he works at the canary. Spare me the whole speech, it's not like you haven't done it in living room. We got caught up in the moment and didn't make it to the bedroom. Besides I thought you were staying over with Granny.

Ruby: I was but once she starts criticizing my wardrobe, boyfriends, etc. I'm out of there.

Lacey: So you're back with Dr. Whale?

Ruby ignores her question about Dr. Whale her on and off boyfriend and responds with a question.

Ruby: So what the deal with Sean?

Lacey: Sometimes a girl needs to get laid.

Ruby look at the clock.

Ruby: Will you hurry up we cannot be late again or Granny will can our asses.

Lacey: Jeeze, take a chill pill beauty takes time. Besides after work I'm heading to the Rabbit Hole for a quick drink. I have to look good.

Lacey hastily puts on her eyeliner that enhances her beautiful blue eyes. Ruby is siting waiting for Lacey to get ready. They both work as waitress at Granny's Diner.

Lacey is the beautiful girl that other girls envy and all the guys want to fuck. She gorgeous, hot body, beautiful face, sexy attitude and then there the British accent.

Ruby: Before I forget I need your half of the rent, Mr. Gold should be here tomorrow to collect rent.

Lacey: I don't have it but I'll pick it up today after my shift.

Of course only Lacey could use her feminine wiles to get Sydney Glass to pay her half of the rent. Lacey was able to get almost any men to do whatever she wanted by simply batty her eyelashes. Although she was a bit promiscuous Sydney Glass was not among her lovers; she preferred sexy, young rich guys with stamina that could offer her a lavish lifestyle or sometimes like Lacey would say a girl needs to get laid.

Ruby laughs.

Ruby: Let me guess, Sydney Glass. I wonder when is that poor schmuck going to realize you're not putting out. I got to handed to you Lace, you are a genius.

Lacey: Well you know what they say lust is a weapon more powerful than common sense.

Lacey puts on her stilettos and a micro mini skirt that leaves nothing to the imagination and white top that exposes most of her well shape breast. Armed and ready Ruby and Lacey are all set to conquer the world.

Part II

They arrive at Granny's just in time. Granny is in the kitchen, she takes one look at her granddaughter Ruby and her friend Lacey.

Granny: When I wrote over easy on the menu I was referring to the eggs not you two. The two of you look like harlots. I know you think it's fun and games sleeping around with God knows who but let me tell you youth is fleeting.

Ruby: Fine but let us enjoy our youth. You make it seem like being young and beautiful is a crime.

Granny: Maybe it should.

Granny goes into the walk-in cooler to get eggs for her famous omelettes.

Ruby and Lacey walk into the dinning room and begin to arrange the tables. It's exactly seven o'clock when Ruby opens the door. By seven fifteen the place is packed.

The citizens of Storybrooke come to Granny's for their breakfast and coffee before they start their day's. The town is relatively small consisting of only one diner, a convent, a local library, a newspaper, a school k-12, the mayor's office, Mr. Gold's Pawnbroker Shop and of course The Rabbit Hole, a night club that provides all forms of debauchery.

For the most part places in Storybrooke are very conservative except for the Rabbit Hole, most people wanted to close it down but as luck had it, Jefferson the owner had made a deal with Mr. Gold to keep it open. The night club was basically you're typical wild party with orgies, alcohol, drugs, gambling. If you could dream it the Rabbit Hole had it, anything was possible in the Rabbit Hole. Rumor had it that even prostitution was allowed, although it was never proven so no charges were ever file.

Ruby and Lacey were branded with the "harlot" stigma of course in a small town reputation was everything. They never really cared about their reputation in fact they laughed at it or in some cases displayed some over the top theatric that fuel the gossip.

It made married women edgy to have Ruby or Lacey as their waitress given their reputation.

Alice enters, her arm around her beloved Cyrus clearly to emphasize that he was taken to Ruby who was charging in the register.

Alice: Two coffee please.

Ruby smiles.

Ruby: That will be three dollars.

Alice at least is nice to her most women were straight out rude. Ruby hears Alice scolding Cyrus for starting at Ruby's red booty shorts, that leaves a good part of her ass showing. She can help but laugh in her mind, like she could ever be interested in a dorky computer nerd. Ruby was more of an wild bad boy type.

Sydney Glass enters Granny's.

Lacey walks over to Ruby.

Lacey: Ruby could you cover my tables, Sydney is here.

Sydney Glass is the reporter for the Mirror the only local newspaper in Storybrooke. He may not be rich but when ever Lacey needed quick cash she would batt her eyelashes and it was Sydney to the rescue.

Sydney: Unfortunately I can't make it to the Rabbit Hole I have to work on a story but I know you needed rent money so I brought it over.

He hands her eight hundred dollars.

Lacey: Thank you, Syd, I don't know what I would do without you. I promise I'll pay you back.

Sydney: No need for that, seeing you happy is payment enough.

Lacey: You're such a sweetheart, Syd.

She kisses him on the cheek. Sydney seems to be in heaven to actually get a kiss from Lacey even if is just in the cheek.

Sydney: I got to go to the office.

Lacey smiles.

Lacey: Maybe I'll see you this weekend at the Rabbit Hole.

Sydney: We'll see.

That usually translated into Sydney paying for all the booze that Lacey and her friends consumed. Sydney like most men was drawn in by Lacey's beauty he had hope that one day Lacey would look at him. They part ways and Lacey continues busing tables.

It's almost seven thirty when Regina, the mayor walks into Granny's. She makes no attempt to hide her dislike of both Ruby and Lacey. Ever since the duo had a threesome with Sheriff Graham, Regina seem to really have it in for them. It was rumor that Regina was dating the sheriff but no one knew that for sure all they knew was that Regina hated Lacey and Ruby.

She is accompanied by her seven years old son, Henry and a older gentleman, Mr. Gold. He had been married to Cora, Regina's mother. They had been divorce for many years but Regina kept in contact with Mr. Gold he has been there for her last year when her mother died of a heart attack.

Mr. Gold was a very private person very few people knew him. He was the wealthiest man in town; he own most of Storybrooke. He own property, stocks, a few businesses but his most valued was a Pawnbroker shop which he attended himself. He was a lonely man with a mysterious past. He was either Scottish or German by his accent but no one knew for sure. All they knew was his bad reputation that made him out be the most evil man. The rumors that circle around him paint him as drug lord, a serial killer, a rapist, even a cannibal that ate babies. Although no one had prove of anything they tended to avoid Mr. Gold. He liked it that way, he enjoyed his seclusion and isolation. He was only seem around town to collect his rent money. Lacey had never crossed path with him given that Ruby was the one that pay Mr. Gold.

Lacey is intrigued by the distinguish looking man as he enters with Regina. He is an older gentleman maybe mid fifties. He had a gimp on his leg so he used a cane to walk. He is nicely dressed in a three piece suit. Lacey seems drawn to his deep chocolate eyes.

Lacey: Who is the man with the mayor?

Ruby: That is Mr. Gold, but put you eyes back in your sockets. He is unavailable.

Lacey: Why?

Ruby: Because I care about you and I don't want you to get tangled with such a man. I don't want to report you missing and finding your body in Mr. Gold's refrigerator. Please stay away from him.

Lacey pretends to be offend.

Lacey: Jeeze, I was just asking.

Ruby: I mean Lace, please that man is dangerous. I know you like trouble but Mr. Gold is out of the question. Besides he is the mayor's stepfather.

Regina, Henry, and Mr. Gold sit at table in Lacey's section. Lacey go to them and take their order and the same energy that drew Lacey to him draws him to her. He is captivated by her beautiful blue eyes.

Mr. Gold seems distracted by Lacey and her sexy mini skirt. Clearly Regina being so perceptive realizes what's going on.

Regina: Really at your age Gold.

Mr. Gold pretend not to understand what Regina is taking about.

Mr. Gold: What?

Regina: Don't even go there that little gold digging tart will leave you penniless.

Mr. Gold laughs.

Mr. Gold: Jealous much dearie. I must admit she is gorgeous. Who is she?

Regina: Lacey French, a barfly who swindles poor schmucks for money. Sydney Glass from the Mirror is one of her latest victims. She and her friend Ruby are not only notorious party girls but harlots. Please, I care about you that's why heed my warning she may be easy on the eyes but you don't need that kinda of trouble in you're life.

Mr. Gold laughs.

Mr. Gold: That is Moe French's daughter. She grew up nicely. Relax Regina, I was simply asking. You don't have to worry about me. I am not looking for love or romance of any kind. I find that isolation is a much better friend.

Henry is too interested in his book to care or even pay attention to what Mr. Gold and Regina are taking about. They are eating for a while. Regina looks up at the clock in the dinner it's eight o'clock.

Regina: We gotta go, Henry cannot be late for school.

Mr. Gold: Go, I'll finish my coffee.

Regina gives a look to Mr. Gold a stern look.

Regina: I mean it, stay away.

Mr. Gold laughs.

Mr. Gold: I'm just going to finish my coffee and them head to the shop if you don't believed me call me.

Regina and Henry leave Granny's; Mr. Gold stays to finish his coffee. He doesn't engage in conversation with Lacey but he begins to fantasize having her right there licking her luscious body, the way his hands could caress her perfectly round breast. He had never been so turn on by a woman not even Cora or Milah his ex wives had awoken this lust in him. Sure he paid many of harlots to service his sexual needs but nothing compare to his desire for Lacey. The girl intrigues him; he knows that only one night with him and he would please her like no other man has ever please her. His thoughts are broken when Lacey hands him the bill. Their hands accidentally touch and he wants to lean and kiss her apple red luscious lips. He remember Regina's words and pays the tap leaving her hundred dollar tip. Mr. Gold leaves Granny's feeling lustful wanting Lacey to be his. He figures why not give her money after all Regina said she was a gold digger.

Lacey on the other hand has experienced lust to the fullest but Mr. Gold leaves her wanting more. She longs to touch his face, to kiss his lips, to run her fingers through his hair that is beginning to show some grey. Although she must admit Mr. Gold is a good looking man she wants to sit in front of fire and cuddle with him just hold him in her arms. She puts all her thoughts of Mr. Gold in the back of her mind and continues working at least she knows he's a generous man giving her a hundred dollar tip.

The morning rush is over so Ruby and Lacey clean the diner. They finally get a chance to talk. Lacey decides to fish more information about Mr. Gold out Ruby.

Lacey: Is the mayor going out with Mr. Gold, maybe he's Henry's father.

No one really knew about Henry's father. There were rumors that the mayor adopt him in Boston. Another rumor was that Regina was Henry mother and Mr. Gold was Henry's father but no one knew for sure.

Ruby: No, he is the mayor's stepfather.

Lacey: Well step daddy is not that bad looking I wouldn't blame her if Henry was his kid. I sure wouldn't mind being his stepdaughter.

Ruby: Lace, come on his too old. Mr. Gold is at least fifty if not more. Besides I told you that he is too much trouble.

Killian has enter Granny's,

Killian: Who is too much trouble?

Ruby smiles.

Ruby: Well hello there gorgeous, I was telling Lace about Mr. Gold being being too much trouble.

Killian laughing.

Killian: Wait you're interested in Gold. Baby you have me.

He kisses her.

Lacey: I was just asking. Besides you say that to all the girls.

Lacey innocently batts her eyelashes. They are of course just playing given that Lacey and Killian had many nights together. Killian was that special friend with benefits for both Lacey and Ruby. He was a notorious bad boy who indulges in sex, alcohol any type of debauchery. He was very attractive and had all the girls after him. Killian is the male version of Lacey. Killian is the type of man who avoids working at all cost he owns a ship and does sketchy side business to get money. He'll do anything for money expect work.

Killian was well acquainted with Mr. Gold. It was only a few months ago that he got into an argument with Mr. Gold over collateral. Killian got violent and was surprised when Mr. Gold beat the crap out of him with his cane. Luckily Ruby had stop the fight and gave Mr. Gold the money Killian owe him. She promise not the tell anyone.

Killian: Lace, that man is the lowest stay away.

Lacey: Enough already with the warnings its not like I am going to jump his bones any time soon. All I said was that he was good looking for a man his age. Besides that's why we have you.

Killian: I have some business to attend to, can I have some coffee.

Lacey gives him a cup of coffee and he leave.

At five o'clock Ruby and Lacey ended their shifts. Aurora and Ashley worked the later shift. And also weekends. Ruby and Lacey would spend their weekends at the Rabbit Hole partying and drinking. Their weekend would start on Friday after work.

And like everyday after five o'clock Will was at Granny's picking up Lacey and Ruby. He clearly adored Lacey. They were kinda going out; but the relationship was hard on Will he loved her but she was not exclusive to him.

Will was a sweet Australian guy that doted on Lacey. She was his world; he love her with no bound and forgave her promiscuity.

Lacey kisses Will.

Lacey: Hey, you.

Will: Hey beautiful lady, your chariot awaits.

Will would joke with Lacey and tell her in a past life she was a princess. She laughs at the idea of being a sweet, innocent princess.

Ruby joins them; they climb into his pickup truck and off they go to Lacey's apartment.

Part III

Lacey and Ruby are getting ready to go partying at the Rabbit Hole. Ruby rampages through her closet looking for the perfect outfit, every outfit looks scantier than the next one. This night was going to be special they finally convince Ariel to join them. Ariel was their friend from high school she was a fashion designer. She was rather innocent and sweet. Lacey and Ruby were trying to hook her up with Eric. Eric was perhaps the only male friend that Ruby and Lacey hadn't screwed because they knew that Ariel had a thing for him.

Ruby continues rummaging through her closet for the perfect outfit. Lacey had bought the most sexy outfit she could find that's why she couldn't pay her half of the rent. Will had promise her a surprise and she wanted to look her best. She was wearing a blue gown that was completely see through it only covered her nipples and her g-string. It was one of those dresses that belong on the red carpet worn by a sexy trashy celebrity. Ruby finally decides on a red (her signature color) dress very low cut. They both look really sexy and ready to party. Ariel arrives at the apartment wearing a short lavender dress. It rather cute and innocent a dress fit for a princess her red hair is done in soft waves.

Ariel: I'm still a little nervous about the Rabbit Hole. You know I love you guys but your partying scares me. And please no blind dates. I still haven't gotten over the last one.

A few months ago Ruby had tried to set up Ariel with her friend Peter. He was a nice guy and all but he got a little stalker thinking he had really hit off with Ariel. He would show up at Ariel's job, house, he basically followed her around. She was only being nice to him. They had nothing in common except being Ruby's friends. Ruby had to finally tell him that the truth. Ariel was really shy and didn't know how to handle over the top friendly guys. They would have hook her up with Eric but he had a girlfriend at the time. He had recently broke up with her so he was single.

They knew that Ariel and Eric would work out because Ariel had had a crush on him since high school and he clearly had a thing for her. Lacey and Ruby had been trying to set them up but something will always intervene. They were hopeful that things would work out tonight.

The three of them get on a taxi and head to the Rabbit Hole. Will would have picked them up but he was finalizing the surprise he had planed for Lacey. They had been dating for almost a year now. In the taxi Ariel is catching up with Ruby's and Lacey's lives. Although they were friends they didn't hangout as much as they use to. Ariel had been working long hours and hardly ever had time to party.

Ariel: What about you and Will? You guys seem serious. How long have been dating?

Lacey: It's going to be a year…but…I'm going to breakup with him.

Both Ruby and Ariel are surprised.

Ariel & Ruby: Why?

Lacey: I don't want to hurt him anymore. I've been selfish. He really loves me but I don't. I think he's a great guy but I love my freedom I don't think I can be in a monogamous relationship. I know that's what he really wants.

Ariel: I guess it's for the best. Do you have your eyes set on anyone?

Lacey: Jefferson is single and not mention super hot. I won't mind taking him for a test drive. We've shared drinks with him a couple of times but nothing more.

Lacey and Ruby being regular customers at the Rabbit Hole knew Jefferson and had shared drinks and talk but neither Lacey or Ruby had ever slept with him.

Ruby: What about David, he's cute too.

Lacey: What am I Mary Margaret? I'm not a home wrecker. I may be flirt and even a slut in the eyes of many but I only screw single guys.

Mary Margaret was a local school teacher she had an affair with David Nolan. It was a big scandal because she was so innocent, proper, and sweet and no one wanted to believe she was a home wrecker.

Ruby: But rumors are he's getting divorced.

Ariel is just sitting listening to Ruby and Lacey talk about guys.

Lacey: That maybe be but until it's finalize David is off limits. But enough about me. What about you Ariel? Any guys?

Ariel is kinda shy and hates to be the center of attention.

Ariel: Well I... I've been working too much to think about guys.

Lacey: There must be a special someone that Ruby and I haven't slept with.

Ruby laughs.

Ruby: Lace, I think we screw most of Storybrooke except the married guys or the ones that are gay.

Lacey laughs.

Lacey: True maybe we can give some pointers to Ariel on her guy.

Both Ruby and Lacey knew she liked Eric they are trying to casually bring him up.

Ruby: What about Eric? He's single and we haven't screwed him right Lace.

Lacey: So what do you think about Eric? You remember Eric right.

By this time poor Ariel is as red as a tomato.

Ariel: Sure... He works at the docks, he's manages the ports.

Ruby: Well he'll be at the Rabbit Hole.

Ariel is getting more nervous by the second.

Lacey notice how nervous Ariel looks.

Lacey: Don't worry just be yourself. I sure he'll love you. We known you have a thing for him. That's the reason he haven't slept with him.

Ariel feels touch that her friends had not slept with the one guy that she likes it's not like she ever told them she had a huge thing for Eric.

Part IV

They finally arrive at the Rabbit Hole. There is a huge line of people waiting to get in. Although people may not like the Rabbit Hole it was the only place to get a decent drink. The Rabbit Hole had it all poker, pool, drinks, dancing.

Lacey and Ruby being regulars at the Rabbit Hole had VIP privileges so they could just walk in. Music is blasting really loud; they cross through the dance floor and make their way through the crowd being VIP they already have a table reserve. Eric and Killian are waiting for them at the table. Will is not there he is finalizing his surprise for Lacey.

Killian kisses both Lacey and Ruby on the lips; he isn't very close to Ariel so they simply exchange a hello.

Lacey: You remember our friend Ariel, right Eric.

Eric to Ariel.

Eric: You work Atlantis the exclusive boutique just off the beach.

Ariel and Eric are hitting it off so Lacey and Ruby leave them alone and hit the dance floor. Lacey pulls Killian to the dance floor where she is shamelessly twerking. Ruby, never having a problem finding guys picks up a random guy and dances with him. This goes on for a little while until Jefferson the owner of the club arrives. He is acquainted with Lacey and her crew given that they are regular customers. He walks over to them; they exchange hellos but his attention is on Lacey sexy dress.

Jefferson: You are a vision in that dress, Lacey. May I have this dance.

They hit the dance floor and begin flirting. Jefferson is not one for subtly so he quickly shows his true intentions. He's been trying to hook up with Lacey for sometime. Although everyone knew she was dating Will they also knew she was not one for a monogamy relationship. They continue dancing on the floor while he's whispering dirty in her ear. Lacey is so caught up with Jefferson she fails to see Will enter the Rabbit Hole. In fact everyone is so wrap up in conversation that no one sees poor Will. He quickly spots Lacey on the dance floor with Jefferson. But the floor is jam pack so he quickly loses sight of them; he makes his way to the table assuming Lacey has return. He is greeted by the everyone but Lacey is not there.

Poor Will is nervous he is about to make a a huge commitment; he is about to propose to Lacey they been dating for almost a year. He rented Killian's boat for a romantic dinner where he is going to pop the question. Although, Killian tried talking him out of it, Will would not listen to reason. He knows Lacey is a bit promiscuous but with his love he feels he can make her see that all she needs is him. Will is nervous waiting for Lacey to appear. His palms are sweating so he decides to go to the men's room and wash his hands. He walks over only to discover an out of order sign. He's about to leave when he hears a familiar giggle. He walks in only to discover Lacey on top of the sinks with her dress pull up and Jefferson on top of her. She moaning while Jefferson is riding her hard. He stays there paralyzed, broken-hearted looking at the woman he loves having sex with another man. Lacey looks up and sees Will; she can see the pain in his face.

Lacey: Will…

Although Lacey has cheated on Will he had never witness anything like this. He's heartbroken to see the love of his life being fucked by another man.

Will rushes out of the men's room. Lacey quickly leaves Jefferson and adjust her dress; she rushes after Will. He hastily makes his way through the crowd and out of The Rabbit Hole. Lacey is right behind him as he exists the club. She manages to catch up with him.

She grabs him by the arm.

Lacey: Will… I'm sorry. I was going to tell you…

Will: What, that you don't love me. That I'm not good enough for you. What I saw said it all. You're never going to change. Lacey, just go back to you're party.

Lacey: I truly am sorry. You deserve better than me. I don't think I'm capable of loving anyone. I'm so sorry I've wasted your time. You are a great guy and you'll find a woman who will love you.

Will: But I only want you Lacey. We can work it out, please don't give up on us. I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you.

Will playing his last card gets on one knee and pulls the ring out of his pocket. She walks over to Will and embraces him.

Lacey: You'll find another woman who you can share the rest of your life with. It's not me, I'm sorry.

Will is left on the street heartbroken. She walks away as the rain begins to pour. The ice cold water quickly soaks her skin her sheer dress offers no protection. She is crying for the first time she feel real pain. Her tears are lost in the rain. She feels like some cheap prostitute. She's standing in the street soaked. She realized she left her purse at the Rabbit Hole; her money, cellphone everything was there. She starts looking for a place to pass the rain. When she finally sees Mr. Gold he is leaving his shop. It's no surprise she's standing almost in front of Mr. Gold's Pawnbroker.

He walks over to her holding an umbrella.

Mr. Gold: You shouldn't be in the street in this weather you'll catch a cold beautiful lady. Come into my shop and dry off. He opens the door to his shop and let's her in.

He brings her some towels for her to dry off. She really hasn't spoken a word to him.

Lacey: Thank you.

Mr. Gold: Where are my manners, I'm Mr. Gold. And you are?

He clearly knew who she was but he didn't want to give that way.

Lacey: I'm Lacey French, thank you for your kindness but I really should get going.

The storm has gotten worse.

Mr. Gold: Nonsense you'll catch a cold. It's pouring rain. You can stay here for a while at least till the rain stops. I do have a car. I can take you home but it's not wise to drive in this storm. The restroom is to your left; he take out some clothes out of a drawer and gives them to her. I wouldn't want you to get sick in those wet clothes.

She smiles at him.

Lacey: Thank you again Mr. Gold.

She wonders why his reputation. This can't be the same man everyone in town paints as a monster. He's been kind to her. She leaves to the restroom to dry off herself and change her clothes. She wipes the last of her tears.

Mr. Gold is left alone lusting for her. Why does this woman intrigued him so much. The vulgarity of her dress has him aroused. She gorgeous but it's more than just physically attraction. In his life time he has seem tons of beautiful woman, Cora and Milah were beautiful women. But for some strange reason Lacey had awoken something in him; more than just lust, maybe love? He is unsure.

Lacey returns back dressed in a beautiful blue dress with a red belt. The dress fits her perfectly. She looks way classier.

Mr. Gold: You look beautiful in that dress. I do have a back room you can sit down. I'll make you so tea.

Lacey: Thank you but I don't want to impose

Mr. Gold: Nonsense, you are my guest.

Mr. Gold leads Lacey to the back room. She is surprise as to how big the place is. There is a couch, a small bed and a television.

Mr. Gold: Make yourself at home Miss French.

Lacey: Thank you.

Mr. Gold leaves to make tea for the both of them.

He returns and finds Lacey sitting on the couch. Mr. Gold is nervous being around Lacey. His heart flutters like it hasn't in decades. Lacey is nervous being around the man that for some unknown reason scares the entire town, well except maybe Regina but then again she is the second most feared person.

Mr. Gold: Here is your tea Miss French.

Lacey feels kinda weird bring called Miss French. She's been estranged from father for almost a decade ever since her mom died they lost that family connection. Her mother died when she was twelve and that's when Lacey became who she was now, the wild party girl. Once she turned eighteen she left her house and move in with Ruby. She never talked or visit her father after that.

Mr. Gold hands Lacey a cup of tea. They are both so nervous that she accidentally drops the cup.

Lacey quickly picks up the cup.

Lacey: I'm so sorry... It's chipped you can hardly see it.

Mr. Gold smiles.

Mr. Gold: It's okay, it's just a cup.

Lacey tries to clean up the spill tea but Mr. Gold doesn't let her. He proceed to clean up and gives her another cup of tea. The storm seems to getting worse. Mr. Gold turns on the TV. An episode of I Love Lucy comes up; clearly a show almost anyone can enjoy. He sits at the other side of long couch keeping his distance from Lacey. He doesn't want to make the moment any more awkward. They silently watch the TV and drink their tea. It's rather late so they both fall asleep.

Part V

In the morning Mr. Gold wakes up for a moment he doesn't know how he slept on his shop. Then he sees Lacey on his lap; sometime along the night she moved close to him and ended in his lap. He slowly gets up; he's surprised she doesn't wake up. He stands in front of her, admiring her beauty. He leans over and steals a kiss; her lips are so soft. She is still sleep so his kiss is still a secret. He goes into the restroom to freshen up. He's lucky he always keeps spare clothes in his shop. He finds her so alluring he doesn't want her to wake up because when she does he except he'll never see her again.

Lacey wakes up disoriented although she rather promiscuous she has never woken up in a strange place. She remembers being caught in the rain. Mr. Gold offered her a place to stay dry. Then her thought go back to Mr. Gold. He is handsome for an older fellow, she wonders how his lips taste like. Her thoughts wonder even further being an older man he probably knows sexual techniques that young man can only dream of. Then she stops...

In her mind: Don't go there Lacey you're life is already crazy. Do you really want to have a fling with the most feared guy in Storybrooke and what if the rumors are true. He'll probably kill you and hide your body in his freezer.

She is getting ready to leave when Mr. Gold enters the room. She quickly notice that he has change his clothes she detect a faint smell of cologne. She wonders if he is trying to impress her.

Mr. Gold: My offer still stands of driving you home but if you're not in a rush; I was thinking maybe we can have breakfast.

She finds him so alluring; she wants to decipher the mystery that is Mr. Gold.

Lacey: I am not in a rush... I suppose we can have breakfast. You want to head over to

Granny's.

Mr. Gold smiles.

Mr. Gold: I was thinking more about I cook for you. I'm not a half bad cook.

Lacey looks confused.

Lacey: Here...

Mr. Gold: This place is bigger than it looks.

He leads her to a small kitchen area. She wonders if maybe he lives here. But why would he. He's super rich; Ruby and her have passed in front of his two story luxurious house. It's not a mansion like the mayor's but it's at least a three maybe four bedroom house. He lives alone with no family she wonders why would he need that much space.

Lacey sits on stool and watches him cook for her. No man has ever done that for her. Will was sweet but his idea of food came from a bag of Granny's. She silently watches him work. He so beautiful what wouldn't she give to stroke his hair that beginning to show some gray.

Once he is finish he sets two plates on the small breakfast bar. She is surprise it's smells delicious. They silently begin to eat their eggs, beacon, and sausage. He wasn't lying the food is as delicious as it smells.

He break the silence, he clearly is trying to unravel the mystery this woman represents to him.

Mr. Gold: Tell me a little about yourself Miss French. I know you work at Granny's I saw you there yesterday.

Lacey remembering he left her hundred dollar tip, she laughs.

Lacey: Are you always so generous to your waitresses.

Mr. Gold even to this moment didn't know what came over him to give her a hundred dollar tip. Maybe it was Regina's words that painted her as a gold digger so he figure he could flaunt his wealth to get her interested in him. But he himself wasn't sure as to why he did it.

Mr. Gold tries to play it cool.

Mr. Gold: Well you're service was the best so I felt generous. But tell about yourself.

Lacey: Well there is enough rumors to explain my life.

Mr. Gold can't help but laugh.

Mr. Gold: Well if we were to believe rumors you would have taken off running the moment I offer you to come in. It's not like I'm deaf to the rumors that circle around me.

Lacey: Your humor makes me believe you don't care about what people think.

Mr. Gold: I can say the same thing about you.

Lacey: Well you know what they say you can't know a person until you know what's in their heart.

Mr. Gold: That sounds so beautiful but what if a person doesn't have a heart.

Lacey: Are you referring to yourself Mr. Gold. I don't believe that. You seem so nice, a bit secluded and lonely but not heartless.

Mr. Gold feels stupid for letting himself slip and giving her information about his life. He quickly tries to change the subject.

Mr. Gold: Enough about me, what about you. You seem to beautiful to be involved in nasty rumors. I don't mean to pry but I saw you from the window with a young man arguing.

It feels so nice talking to Mr. Gold she simply begins to trust him and talk to him about her life. It's like they been old friends.

Lacey: He's Will Scarlet my ex boyfriend. I wasn't ready for commitment. I don't know if I believe in love but if it exist it should be layer, it should be a mystery to be uncover. I could never truly give my heart to man as predictable as Will. He's a really nice guy but too boring.

She had never told anyone about her thoughts on love, if she would tell Ruby; Ruby would laugh at her.

Mr. Gold: Well I'm sure a beautiful woman like yourself won't have trouble finding a man that loves her.

They have finished their breakfast and she's about to clean up but Mr. Gold stops her.

Mr. Gold: You are my guest.

Mr. Gold is anxious about her departure but it's inevitable he cannot force her to stay with him. He wants her not only sexually he wants more; he doesn't understand how this woman has done what no other woman has. For the first time in his life he feels, it's like his heart is in his chest beating for her. He had always been numb to human emotion. Had his ex wife Cora been alive; she would have had a blast laughing . He can picture her saying "love is weakness" sure Cora might have love him but to her everything was power and wealth. He often assume that's the reason she married him.

Milah on the other hand saw his as a way out of there native Scotland. She was only eighteen when they had married he was a young spinner, spun for kings and queens. Then the war happen and left him lame from his leg like a horse that no longer worked. His marriage went sour and the final blow was losing his beloved son Baelfire. Then he became the bitter man he is now, sure after that he found Cora but it was like he was already broke beyond repair. His time with Milah had left emotionally dead. But for some strange reason Lacey had awoken something in him.

The inevitable has come; he's done cleaning. What can he say or do to make her stay or at the very least make her return.

Lacey and him are out the door. Lacey realizes she's wearing the blue dress Mr. Gold gave her.

Lacey: Thank you for your generosity, I'll pay you for the dress next time I see you.

Her words spark hope in Mr. Gold's heart. The thought of just seeing Lacey one more time excited him to his very core. He knows that once she uncovered the mystery that is his life she will run.

Mr. Gold: It's okay, you don't need to do that.

They get into his car; he's dreading every moment because every second that pass it's closer to their goodbye. He rummages through his thoughts, what can he do to make her stay with him. He could kidnap her and tie her in his basement. He quickly discards that idea; he doesn't want her by force. He wants her to choose him; he wants her to want him. He could be bold and ask her out, but his fear of rejection is far too strong. He thinks: she'll probably laugh at him; he's like twenty years older than her if not more; old enough to be her father.

They finally arrive at her place and they part ways. Their parting leaves him sad and feeling miserable.

Part VI

Lacey knocks the door of her apartment hoping Ruby is home. She doesn't have her key and asking the landlady is out of the question. She knows that woman hated Ruby and her for their wicked way.

To her relief Ruby answers the door. Ruby immediately hugs her.

Ruby: Lace, where have you been? I was getting ready to call Graham to report you missing. I would have called you but you left your purse at the club. Killian told me Will had rented his boat for a surprise marriage proposal to you. He said he tried to talk Will out of it but Will wouldn't listen. I called Will but there was no answer; I went but he was pass out drunk. I figured you said no. I saw you with Jefferson at the club I assume you were with him, but when I asked him he said you left. I been worried sick. Don't ever scare me like that again.

At first Lacey is hesitant to tell Ruby about Mr. Gold.

Lacey: I'm sorry, I...

Ruby: Lace, you know you can tell me anything. I won't judge you.

Lacey: Fine but please don't be mad. I spend the night at Mr. Gold's.

Ruby looks really worried.

Ruby: You did what? Lace, please that man is dangerous. You're lucky to be alive. Please promise me you won't see him again.

Lacey: It's not what you're thinking; I didn't sleep with him. I was caught in the storm he offered me to pass the storm in his shop. We fell asleep but nothing happened. He gave me the dress I'm wearing. I don't understand why people in this town are so mean to him. He was nice to me…

Ruby: Please trust me I know what he's capable of…I promise Killian I wouldn't tell anyone but…promise me you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you.

Lacey: I promise, but you're scary me.

Ruby: Last month Killian defaulted on a loan Mr. Gold had given him. You know Killian tends to have a big mouth. He mouth off and got aggressive with Mr. Gold… Mr. Gold beat the crap out of Killian with that cane he carries.

Lacey: Oh, come on did Killian tell you this.

Lacey cannot believe the sweet and fragile Mr. Gold could possibly take on someone like Killian.

Ruby: No, I was there. He only stopped because he saw me…. Lace, he would have killed him. I offered to pay Mr. Gold. Remember when Killian claimed he fell of the deck. He broke his nose and a couple of ribs…it was Mr. Gold who almost beat him senseless. Please stay away from him…

Lacey doesn't know what to say. She knows Ruby isn't lying but how can the sweet man she met be the same monster that Ruby described. Maybe she should listen to Ruby and put Mr. Gold out of her mind. Her life is already a mess to add the dangers that Mr. Gold might bring to her.

In that moment she decides to forget about the mystery that is Mr. Gold and begin to focus on her life. She needed to first find Will; she feel horrible for how things ended with him. Maybe she can go down to the docks, sex with Killian always clears her head. She decides to freshen up and head to the docks. She remembers Ariel and Eric.

Lacey: Ruby, what happened with Ariel and Eric?

Ruby: Well they hit it off right away. I think we have romance on the way. I truly hope so, at least one of us deserves to be happy.

Lacey: What about you and Dr. Whale?

Ruby: Not sure I saw him with Mary Margaret the other day. I…

Lacey: That woman isn't happy with ruining David's marriage. I can't stand her. I swear one of this days…

Ruby: Lace, please. It's not like Whale is my boyfriend.

Lacey: Well maybe he would if that little home wrecker stays away from him.

Ruby: What about you and Will?

Lacey: That ship had sailed.

Lacey gets ready and off she goes to get lost in the arms of Killian her friend with benefits. A few hours in Killian's bed usually makes her feel better. But not today something is wrong it's like a dark shadow follows her. She doesn't understand why she feel like a cheap whore. Yesterday's drama hangs over her like a dark cloud. She cannot let go of the image of Will on his knees asking her to married him and then there's Mr. Gold. Ruby's confession has shaken her to her core. Lacey is very rarely emotional but why does the thought of not seeing Mr. Gold seems almost painful. She wants to uncover the mystery that is Mr. Gold. Why does she feel so empty like something is missing. She wonders if Mr. Gold feel anything for her. The days go by and she returns to her life Mr. Gold becomes a distant memory.

Part VII

Lacey spends her days waiting for the chance to see Mr. Gold. She wakes up excited hoping that Mr. Gold will be at Granny's but everyday it's a disappointment. It's been two week since their encounter. Ruby has begun to notice Lacey strange behavior.

Ruby: Lace, what's wrong with you? You haven't been yourself lately. We missed you at the Rabbit Hole last night. Killian kept asking about you. I'm worry...

Lacey: I'm fine Ruby, it's just life isn't all fun and games...

Ruby: It's him right you love him.

Lacey: Will? No I'm fine with the break up. It was the right thing to do. I know I hurt him but...

Ruby: Not Will. Mr. Gold you have fallen in love with him.

Ruby is right only Lacey has been fooling herself; she refused to accept the reality. She refused to accept she loved Mr. Gold.

Lacey: Don't be silly...

Ruby: Lace, I've known you so long. I could see it the moment you saw him at Granny's.

Lacey cannot help but cry. She has fallen in love with the unattainable. Like in those silly book she read as a teen only she knew life didn't have happy ending. Ruby reached over and embraces her. They get ready for work. Even on her dark times Lacey looked hot.

They arrived at Granny's, Lacey has lost all hope the Mr. Gold would be there. It had been two weeks. She had seen the mayor with Henry a couple of times but never Mr. Gold.

They were bussing tables when Mr. Gold enters with Henry. The mayor had asked him to look after Henry and take him to school. Henry insisted on his breakfast at Granny's.

Mr. Gold was on edge he wanted to see Lacey but at the same time he didn't. Love seem to had hit him worse. He spend the day after he dropped her off following her. He followed her to Killian's boat and saw her on Killian's arms it took all of his restrain not to kill Killian. He was jealous of seeing Lacey in the arms of another. After the incident he went back home and took out his anger on whatever he found. He broke a pretty glass coffee table in his house. He took out his anger on people when he charge them rent. He finally decided to go to his cabin in the wood and clear his head for a few days. He had avoid Granny's at all cost but he knew he couldn't do it for ever.

Here he was with Henry nervously waiting for Lacey to come and take his order.

Lacey had not spotted Mr. Gold, Ruby was the first one to see him. She walks over to Lacey. She knew seeing Mr. Gold might cheer up Lacey.

Ruby: I know I'm going to hate myself but look who just sat in your section.

Lacey look up and her eyes meet Mr. Gold's.

Lacey quickly has to look away something in his eyes. It's like he can see through her.

In her mind: He's just as beautiful as I remembered.

She walks over to their table. She quickly takes their order trying to avoid eye contact with him.

Mr. Gold follows her from the corner of his eyes. He doesn't want to make it obvious. If only he could give her a reason to see him. She arrives with their food no real words are exchange. He desperate to have her alone with him. He eats with Henry they exchange a few words. Mr. Gold looks at the clock. It's almost time for school. No, he cannot leave without any contact with Lacey.

Mr. Gold: You're a big boy now Henry, how about you walk to school alone it's only a few blocks. You don't need your grandpa slowing you down. Don't tell your mother. You know how she gets.

Henry quickly leaves the table. He likes Mr. Gold but he knows what the other children think of him. Henry feels terrible about how people see Mr. Gold. Although he's not Henry real grandfather they both seem to love and respect each other.

Mr. Gold is left alone at the table. He must devise a plan to have some alone time with Lacey. Something that doesn't involve kidnapping her. He begins to fantasize about her. He imagine massaging her body; the way she would moan when he finally fuck her. He has never been a gentle lover but he knew how to please a woman. It was that naughty form of love that drew Cora to him. He was the perfect lover a combination of roughness and tenderness. No woman was left unpleased in his bed. Lacey would not be the exception. He knew he had to have her; he also knew it was a dangerous game. He was twice her age and if the rumors were true...

His thoughts are interrupted by Lacey handing him the bill. He pays and leaves her a two hundred dollar tip. She will for sure remember him.

Mr. Gold goes off to the hospital to visit the one person that might help him have some time alone with Lacey, Dr. Whale. The doctor owe Mr. Gold not only a lot of money but a favor; he was Mr. Gold indenture servant. A couple of years ago Dr. Whale fell in with a bad crowd and lost all his money, and almost his life at the gaming tables. It was Mr. Gold that saved him. He loaned him the money and made the bad guys leave Dr. Whale alone. In return Dr. Whale is almost a slave to Mr. Gold. He was almost done paying his debt to Mr. Gold.

Mr. Gold spots Dr. Whale.

Mr. Gold: We need to talk, Doctor.

Dr. Whale obediently leads Mr. Gold to his office. Dr. Whale looks nervous.

Dr. Whale: What can I do for you?

Mr. Gold: Don't look so nervous. Your task is rather simple, for one I need discretion. I need you to distract Ruby that lovely waitress at Granny's. Make sure she leaves with you; you are to pick her up after her shift make sure her friend Lacey does not follow you. You do this for me and your debt to me is paid. You fail well that's another story; I need you to distract Ruby at whatever caused.

Mr. Gold's plan was in motion all he needs to do is wait. He would be dining at Granny one hour before Lacey's shift is over. Ruby will leave with Dr. Whale and he will offer to take Lacey home hopefully his bed. He's anxious to see Lacey again; he's fantasying seeing her naked and in his bed. He wasn't an idiot he knew the risk that involve being with her even if it was casual sex. He had too many secrets not to mention Regina would give him an earful. But he had to get to know her it was driving him crazy.

Mr. Gold arrive at Granny's at three o'clock. Lacey is jumping out of joy inside; she cannot believe her luck to see Mr. Gold twice in one day. How can this man make her feel things that she never knew she could. All she could think was of kissing his lips. She wondered how could a man who was almost twice her age make her feel this way.

She walks over to where he is siting takes his order. He orders a hamburger and fries and an ice tea.

Lacey: Anything else.

Mr. Gold is dumbfounded for a few second just looking at her luscious lips. Mr. Gold in his mind: Yes you in my bed, I can make you forget any lover you ever had.

Mr. Gold: No, that would be all.

Mr. Gold is nervous about Lacey. He was never been a confident man but why was he a nervous wreck. It's exactly four o'clock and Ashley and Aurora show up to relief Ruby and Lacey. Dr. Whale following Mr. Gold's instruction arrives at Granny's wanting to talk to Ruby. They have been dating on and off but their relationship is a stormy one. She clearly cares for him more than she admits. When they are together Lacey knows it's time to leave; Dr. Whale and Ruby spend most of the time arguing and then making up. Mr. Gold spots Lacey walking out of Granny's, Ruby is still inside arguing with Dr. Whale.

Lacey begins to walk, her place is not that far if only she had not worn her six inch stilettos.

Mr. Gold passed right next to her.

Mr. Gold: You don't intent to walk home in those. Would you like a ride home.

Lacey cannot believe her luck he has offer her a ride home.

Lacey: Thank you, Ruby's the one with a car but when she's with Dr. Whale things get wild and I want to stay away from the line of fire.

And just like that Lacey follows Mr. Gold to his car. Mr. Gold is so happy he can finally have some alone time with Lacey. In his mind: You lucky bastard you got her to go out with you. Don't blow it you idiot; if everything goes according to plan you are getting laid tonight.

They get in his car; he slowly beings to pick up conversation with her. They talk about her friendship with Ruby. They seem at ease with each other like they been friends in a past life.

Mr. Gold comes with a plan to take her to his house.

Mr. Gold: Ruby is probably in for a long talk with Dr. Whale maybe they are at the apartment. We could have a drink at my place. I don't bite that hard.

Lacey is drawn by Mr. Gold's teasing. Lacey in her mind: You can bite me anytime.

She agrees to have a drink at his place. She cannot help a wonder how does his place looks. She has passed in front of his two story house many times but had never seen the inside.

The minute she walks inside she is taken in with the place. It is beautifully decorated; she wonders if it was his ex wife who decorate it or maybe him. Every detail of the place is taken care of but that doesn't surprise her given Mr. Gold elegant wardrobe, even his cane seems very polish.

The two story house is just as beautifully inside as it is outside. The floors are impeccable, the couches match the rugs. There not even a speck of dust.

Lacey: You have a beautiful house Mr. Gold.

Mr. Gold: Thank you, I promise you a drink, make yourself at home.

He goes to get her a drink; Lacey cellphone rings.

Lacey: Hello, Killian, I'm kinda in the middle of something.

Killian and Lacey not only hold a sexual friendship but they tend to often sex talk.

Killian: In the middle? Huh, two man or woman and a man? You're having a threesome without me...I'm hurt.

Lacey can't help but giggle.

Lacey: What kinda of girl do you take me for? It's a first day. I take it slow.

That was true, no matter how promiscuous Lacey was, her first actual dates were PG, unless it was a one night stand. This was her number one rule. She usually ended them with a gentle kiss on the lips leaving the guy wanting more.

She is wrap in conversation with Killian taking dirty she doesn't even hear Mr. Gold return.

Mr. Gold reaction seems one of jealousy. He seems to be playing the part of the jealous boyfriend. The look in his eyes is the look of a jilted lover.

Mr. Gold: I find your promiscuity rather vulgar Miss French.

She immediately hangs up the phone. Lacey has never felt so offended in her life; she is hurt that the only man she has ever love makes her feel worse than trash. She gets up and slaps him. Mr. Gold is shocked no one had ever done that to him, not even his ex wife Cora who often challenge him. She had never dare to physically hurt him. It's takes all of Mr. Gold self control not to hit Lacey back. But something else happens, he is arouse; how can this woman make him feel so much. She is about to leave his house. He stops her at the door and kisses her almost violently; but he is surprised she responds with the same feverish lust.

He leads her to his bedroom and pushes her into his bed. They begin to undress each other. Then they consummate the passion that has been burning inside the both of them. The minute Mr. Gold and Lacey consummate their lust they know they share something special. In the throes of passion they know they must have met before, maybe in another life.

Part VIII

Lacey returns home late that night. She is fully satisfied she never knew a man could last that long. He had fucked her four times. That man was fire; he had please her like no other. She couldn't wait to see him again. But there was something more that just the sex. She knew it; she was falling in love with him hard and fast. She walks into the apartment with a stupid grin on her face. Ruby immediately knows something is up.

Ruby: Lace, where have you been?

Lacey lost in her own world hasn't even done the whole interrogation she usually does to Ruby about Dr. Whale. She snaps out of it.

Lacey: Out... I... What happened with Dr. Whale? Are you guys back together.

Ruby: Don't change the subject. You look flush, like you're in heat or something. Lace, what's going on.

Lacey composed her self.

Lacey: I'll tell you if you tell me first.

Ruby: Fine, he brought me to the apartment we had sex and he left that's it.

Lacey: Come on, there has to be more.

Ruby: Okay, okay. He told me he loves me. He said he was only talking to Mary Margaret about work. We are officially back together.

Lacey: Ruby, that's great news.

Ruby: Now spill it.

Lacey: I...

Ruby knows that Lacey is never hesitant so she knows it has to be about Mr. Gold.

Ruby: This is about Mr. Gold. I swear I won't judge.

Lacey: Okay here it goes. When you left with Dr. Whale, Mr. Gold offered me a ride but we ended at his place. He heard me talking dirty with Killian. It was kinda weird at first he was jealous and then he kissed me...

Ruby: You didn't...

Lacey: Yes we...

Ruby: How is he in the sac?

Lacey: That man is fire; he's one delicious man...but I don't know what this means. I don't know what to expect. I think I'm falling in love with him. And I don't know what to expect.

Ruby: Lace, all you can do is wait and see where this crazy fantasy will take you. But promise me you'll be careful. I don't trust him. Let's hope all those crazy rumors are not true.

And Lacey did exactly that, she waited.

Part IX

Lacey spend the next month on edge not knowing what to do. She stopped going to the Rabbit Hole. She even stopped her casual sex and flirting. She still kept her appearance after all she wanted to look good for Mr. Gold; she wanted him to see her beautiful. She waited and waited for him to show up at the diner but he never did.

Ruby was the only one that was by her side after a while of passing on invitation to the Rabbit Hole her friends pulled away. Ruby also cut down on her trips to The Rabbit Hole after all she was now seriously dating Dr. Whale. Mr. Gold was to thank for that; he gave Dr. Whale the courage to accept that he loved Ruby. Ruby still party but now it was with Dr. Whale. She was going to The Rabbit Hole with him. She had invited Lacey who had agreed to go.

Ruby: You're not wearing that are you? Come on get dress.

Lacey: Why what's wrong with it? And for what.

Lacey was wearing the dress that Mr. Gold had given her.

Ruby: It's the dress he gave you. It's a little serious. You can't go to The Rabbit Hole dress like that, come Whale is paying for the booze.

Lacey: I'm sorry...

Lacey finally begins to cry; she has lost all hope with Mr. Gold.

Ruby: I'm so sorry Lace. I must confess I ask Regina about him a few days after you and him... I gave her the lame excuse that out our apartment not having hot water. She said he was out of town but should be back last week. I...went to his shop and he was there. I'm sorry Lace, he's probably not interested. You have to forget about him.

Lacey: I... It's okay.

Ruby: I still think you should go to him and show him what his missing out on. If I was you I would wear this, he'll be an idiot not to love you.

Ruby lays out a sexy sparkly blue dress out for Lacey. Lacey was so tempt to follow Ruby advice of looking for him at his shop and demand an explanation or at least demand him to fuck her. She had not been laid for a month and she was horny.

Part X

Mr. Gold on the other hand spend his time far worse then Lacey. The second day after their encounter he was tempt to kidnap her and lock her in his basement. He played out many scenarios in his mind. He slowly began to feel, to him this was unusually he so numb to emotion. He was angry at himself for letting himself fall in love with her. He picture going to a jeweler and buying a diamond ring and proposing. He actually bought a diamond ring although he never gave it to her. He also picture driving away from Storybrooke to New York with her. They could runaway to a place where no one knew him.

Love had hit him like a storm too many emotions for him to handle. It was like he was a sleeping volcano that awoken. On the third day that was the final straw he woke up dreaming. He was in beautiful cottage surrounded by nature. He was outside reading a book. Lacey calls him by his name only he can't remember that name. He walks into the cottage and he finds Lacey, she eight months pregnant. She looks beautiful, maternity really suits her she has that maternity glow. He kisses her and she puts his hand on her belly and he can feel the baby kick. She tells him how the little princess recognized her father's touch. He's madly in love with her. He's completely happy and just when he thinks his happiness can't be greater, his son Baelfire runs into his arms telling him he loves his new momma.

He wakes up tormented and furious. He takes his anger on the good citizens of Storybrooke by doubling their rent for no good reason. He's usually in friendly terms with Jefferson; he's the closes person he has to a friend but not today. He walks into The Rabbit Hole demanding rent. He's two weeks early.

Mr. Gold: You know I don't put up with this. Starting this month my fee has gone up by double.

Jefferson: Yes, Mr. Gold.

Jefferson knows Mr. Gold is in a fowl mood so he agrees and pays him.

He leaves to Game of Thornes a small flower shop own by none other than Lacey father, Moe French. He comes a collect the money for a loan but he's two weeks early.

Moe: I'm sorry Mr. Gold, your two weeks early. I'll have your money tomorrow. I'm drop it off at your shop.

Mr. Gold: The thing is I don't like waiting.

Mr. Gold is beyond mad he's about to hit Moe French with his cane when Regina intervene. She was walking by.

Regina: What seems to be the problem?

Mr. Gold: None of your business.

Regina: Mr. French, please excuse Mr. Gold he seems to be having a bad day it happens to the best of us. He'll be back tomorrow.

Regina is the only one that can somewhat clam Mr. Gold.

Regina: Gold, what seems to be bothering you?

Mr. Gold: Nothing.

Regina: Come on, I known you my entire life. If you won't confine in me at least take a short vacation. Mother used to always say a few days surrounded by nature recharged your batteries. You can go to that cabin you have in the outskirts of town. Maybe when you come back you can tell me what's bothering you.

Mr. Gold: Perhaps you're right.

He follows Regina's advice and goes home packs a suitcase and heads to the cabin. He would usually hike up there even with his leg he still could it do it, it would take him the best part of the day but it was glorious to see all that nature had to offer. But he wanted to leave immediately so he calls a taxi. He spend three weeks in that cabin. He was more relaxed although he still had the lust for her the dreams and the imagination stopped.

He return to Storybrooke a little calmer. He was back to his old self hiding his pain. He avoid Granny's at all cost. It had been a month since he slept with her as he called it but deep down he knew it was more complicated than that. He had been back for a week and he saw her by the window of his shops as she passed by and all his feelings stirred again. It had been a month since their encounter. He decided to go back to his cabin only this time he decided to hike to there. He knew it was time consuming to hike there but it was worth it. He packed a huge picnic basket and he's on his way.

Part XI

Lacey following Ruby's advice wears the sexy blue dress and is about to walk into Mr. Gold's shop but she chicken's out. She's about to go home when she recalls Killian used to take her hiking to some nearby woods. Sure she's not dress or even wearing the right shoes but she decided to go anyways. She quickly finds a trail takes off her blue high heels and begins to walk to a beautiful meadow; flowers are blooming and the trees glistening with drops of yesterday's rain. She amazed as to how beautiful it is. She unknowingly has taken the same path as Mr. Gold.

Mr. Gold had always had a fascination with nature that's the reason why he never got tired of reading Wordsworth, Blake, Keats and Coleridge; his favorite was Wordsworth. He decided to take a break from his hike so he puts his picnic basket down and sits below the shade of a tree. How beautiful to see all this he's meditating in silence when his peaceful mood is interrupted by ruffling. He discards it as an animal but then the noise gets louder. Irritated at whoever is messing with his mood.

Mr. Gold: This private property you're trespassing.

It's Lacey who's noise has disturb Mr. Gold's peace. She immediately recognizes his voice and her heart jumps of joy. She decides to come out of the shadows and face him. He's enthralled by seeing her there; and she is enraptured by his presence. They need no words he gets up from where he is sitting down and walks over to her. He kisses her feverish and like rabbits they have sex in the woods. She never gone more than a day without sex so she's horny; he rides her again and again. It's like they can't stay away from each other; they are like animals in heat.

After, they lie naked she feel bold enough to passes her hand through his hair. They both seem lost for words. He's never been good with words. In his mind: Idiot say something.

She gets up and begins to get dress.

Mr. Gold in his mind: Don't let her go. The picnic basket invite her. Be bold for once in your pathetic life.

Lacey in her mind: Don't just leave him there say something.

He's the first one to break the silence. She can tell he's nervous

Mr. Gold: How about a picnic, I...

Lacey: I would love that.

He gets dress and the shared his picnic basket.

She seems nervous and hasn't said a word.

Mr. Gold in his mind: Come idiot break the ice apologize for being a moron and not calling her.

Mr. Gold: I'm sorry, I didn't call... I was out of town.

Lacey: I missed you at the diner.

Mr. Gold in his mind: Come on have a conversation with her.

Mr. Gold: What brings you here.

Lacey: I don't know something about nature just captivate me. It's beautiful here.

Mr. Gold: I used believe that this place was the most beautiful thing in the world that is until I met you Miss French. You're gorgeous.

He feels silly, wearing his heart on his sleeve but he feels so close to her. He kisses her but not violently or feverish. He is surprised she response to his kiss. Once they stop that kiss.

Lacey: You are too kind Mr. Gold. Call me Lacey.

Mr. Gold seems to have finally lower the walls of his solitude.

He decides to play all his cards, he wants her no matter for how long. He knows this dangerous game will be the end of her but he is a selfish creature. He going for the home run. They have finished the picnic so he knows she's going to leave.

Mr. Gold: I have a cabin it's quite a hike would you like to come with me.

Lacey is not only in love with him but is intrigued by the mystery that is Mr. Gold.

Lacey: Nothing will make me happier.

They proceed to walk but they haven't even walk a few steps when the sexual energy envelopes them. They stop to have sex and her moaning fueled that unreclaimed passion. For the first time in his long life he is love.

Lacey: At this rate we won't make it to your cabin.

Mr. Gold: I'm enjoying our breaks.

They finally make it to the cabin only to continue their routine of wild passionate sex. They have just finished doing it for the fourth time in a row. They are naked in bed.

Lacey: You are such a mystery Mr. Gold you intrigued me.

Mr. Gold: If I'm the mystery you want to solve you better forget it. I'm more interested to hear about you.

Lacey: Please, at least answer me one question. You made me break all my rules.

Mr. Gold: I'll see if I can.

Lacey is feeling bold.

Lacey: Is there a Mrs. Gold and child. Perhaps, Regina and Henry.

Mr. Gold laughs.

Mr. Gold: That was easy, no Regina is not my wife or girlfriend. She was my stepdaughter; I was married to her mother. As for Henry she adopted him. There is no Mrs. Gold or child for that matter.

But she can see how sad he looks at telling her all this.

Mr. Gold wants the conversation to move toward her.

Mr. Gold: What about you and the young man I saw you when I invite you to my shop to pass the rain.

Lacey: He's history.

Mr. Gold: That's good to hear.

He stops her from talking by kissing her. They have sex again and again. They are like animals in heat. Lacey spends three whole days in Mr. Gold's arms. It's almost like she under his spell. But like all sweet things come to an end so do they. The mystery that is Mr. Gold has Lacey so intrigued that she obsessed with finding more about him.

On the third day she finally gets the courage to investigate more about him. He is asleep so she decided there is no harm in searching the house for clues to a name or something. She notice he has an interesting book collection literature galore. He must love to read but something is out of place. She wonders why would he have a copy of Beauty and the Beast. She recalls the Disney movie with the dancing silverware and teacups.

She opens the book only to discover it's a hollow book. Inside the book she finds a small paper that had only a few words:

The savior's name is Emma.

It's sign Rumpelstiltskin.

Like the fairytale that's odd; she also finds thin rope made out of solid gold. She is so lost in her findings that had fails to hear him walk behind her.

Mr. Gold angrily.

Mr. Gold: I don't keep money in this house.

Lacey: Let me explain.

Mr. Gold: You overstayed your welcome. Just go.

He is angry that he has open his heart to this woman that only wants his money. He knew she was a gold digger but he expect that maybe just maybe she had feeling for him. He violently grabs her by the arms and grabs her blue high heels and her purse that are by the door and pushes her out the door.

Lacey pounding on the door starts yelling.

Lacey: Please, let me explain.

It's too late he locks the door and leaves her outside. She's heartbroken the only man she ever loves thinks she's a gold digger. She picks up her shoes and purse and walks back into town. She checks her phone to make a call but it's dead. It's like three in the morning and she's in the middle of nowhere; she tiredly begins to walk making her way back into town. She reaches the toll bridge when someone grabs her from behind.

Part XII

Ruby spends two days looking for Lacey after the first day she begin to worry. She calls Lacey but her cell goes straight to voicemail. Her concern is such that she spends the first day calling all there friends. Trying to find her but no one knows as to her whereabouts. On the second day Ruby goes to the Sheriff Graham. He walks into the station in tears.

Ruby: Sheriff Graham, I'll like to report a missing person. Lacey, she's been missing since yesterday.

Sheriff Graham not insensitive but aware of Lacey patterns.

Sheriff Graham: Ruby have you tried her phone, friends, boyfriends. Try Killian.

Ruby: I have, please.

Sheriff Graham a little more compassionate.

Sheriff Graham: I'll see what I can do, but this is Lacey, she's always disappearing with some guy. I'll see about taking to Sydney maybe he can pin point the last place her cellphone was active. I'll let you know. In the meantime go home. She's probably home already. Ruby quickly makes it to her place. Dr. Whale is waiting for her. He has been nice enough to help her look for Lacey.

Dr. Whale: Any news of her.

Ruby: No, what if something happened to her.

Dr. Whale suspect Mr. Gold had something to do with Lacey's disappearance but he doesn't say anything. He knows crossing Mr. Gold is suicided.

Dr. Whale: Don't worry she'll turn up.

The next day Ruby goes to the sheriff station this is the third day with no news of Lacey.

She's ready to pounce on Sheriff Graham.

Ruby: Please tell me found her or at least have news.

Sheriff Graham: Sydney managed to track her cellphone to an unmarked property in the outskirts of town. I looked at every town record but I can't seem to find out who it belongs to. I'll pay Regina a visit as the mayor she'll have the records. I was going to check out the property. She's probably in some hot tub with a guy.

Sheriff Graham is about to leave the station when an emergency call comes in. David Nolan is heard on the speaker.

David: Sheriff Graham this is David Nolan, I was walking one of the dogs from the shelter near the toll bridge he started digging what looked like woman's body. I don't know if it's real body... Or maybe a prank.

Sheriff Graham: I'll be there as fast as possible.

Sheriff Graham get in his car he doesn't even argue with Ruby and they both get to the toll bridge. The sheriff calls the coroner but Ruby feels it in her heart that it's Lacey's body. They reach the toll bridge and instantly Ruby recognizes Lacey's blue high heels.

Ruby: NO! Lacey!

And she faints into Sheriff Graham's arms.

Part XIII

Ruby spend the next three days in the hospital the loss of her friend is too much for her. Her boyfriend Dr. Whale looks after her. The entire town knows the news about Lacey's death. Well expect Mr. Gold; thinking that Lacey was only after his money leaves him sad and depressed he begins to drink. He cannot believe he fell in love with a woman that was only looking for money.

Mr. Gold in his mind: What did you expect who could ever love you. You got what you deserve.

After he came back from the cabin he spends his days drinking. He doesn't care about anything. He simply stays in his house drinking. He doesn't even bother in keeping his appearance. He dress in the same suit that he came from the cabin. The smell of alcohol and sweat dominates the room.

It's been a six days since Mr. Gold last saw Lacey three since they found her body. Mr. Gold is still in his house drinking his life away. Regina being the master of inflicting pain shows up to Mr. Gold's house.

Regina: Please tell me you're not like this cause of the death of that tramp Lacey.

Mr. Gold: What? Death?

Regina: You haven't heard the news, Lacey French died, probably one of her many lovers kill the gold digging tart. I know you were sleeping with her. Tell me did you kill her.

Mr. Gold: What? I didn't know...I

Regina: Well Sheriff Graham tracked her phone to your cabin. I didn't think you'll be that stupid. He probably be here soon. Go take a shower you reek of whiskey and cheap whore. I'll get the place clean. I'm sure this town would love to see you behind bars.

She quickly picks up all the bottles and cleans the place she even begin to make Mr. Gold's favorite tea.

In the sheriff station Ruby recently released from the hospital goes in search of news of Lacey's killer. All they know is she was strangled to death and her body was found near the toll bridge.

Sheriff Graham: Ruby you should be in bed.

Ruby looks so pale nothing of the sexy party girl is left.

Ruby: I rested enough, please Graham tell who killed her.

Sheriff Graham: I don't know we still don't have any leads.

Ruby: Who does the property belong to.

Sheriff Graham: Ruby, that's classified information.

Ruby has lost all self control. She's yelling at Sheriff Graham.

Ruby: TELL ME WHO DOES THE PROPERTY BELONG TO. WHO KILLED LACEY!

Sheriff Graham: Calm down, Ruby. I don't know who killed Lacey. All we know is the property in question belongs to Mr. Gold.

Ruby leaves the sheriff station running. Sheriff Graham knows she's going to confront Mr. Gold. He doesn't blame her he suspects Mr. Gold has something to do with Lacey's death. He doesn't have evidence to charge him with it. He gets into his car to try and stop Ruby. He goes to Mr. Gold's shop but it close.

Ruby in the meantime had run to Mr. Gold's house to confront him about killing Lacey. She feels so guilty she should have stopped Lacey from hooking up with Mr. Gold. She reached Mr. Gold's house and begins pounding on the door like some wild animal in a cage. Regina opens the door.

Regina: Miss Lucas, I take that Sheriff Graham gave you the news...

Ruby pushed her way in through the door to find Mr. Gold siting having tea.

She rushes and punches Mr. Gold directly in the face knocking him off the chair. She yells at him.

Ruby: YOU KILLED LACEY YOU SON OF A BITCH!

She about to punch him again. But Regina stops her.

Regina: Control yourself Miss Lucas.

At the moment Sheriff Graham enters Mr. Gold's house Regina didn't close the door.

Sheriff Graham: Mr. Gold, I need you to come to the station with me.

Sheriff Graham can't believe Ruby has done the one thing the all of Storybrooke wishes they could, punch Mr. Gold.

Regina: Is that really necessary. Sheriff Graham.

Sheriff Graham: I'm afraid so.

Mr. Gold: Regina don't worry. I have nothing to hide.

Regina: Mind if I come too?

Sheriff Graham: Of course not Madame Mayor.

Part XIV

Mr. Gold and Regina accompany Sheriff Graham to the station. The Sheriff Graham begins to question Mr. Gold.

Sheriff Graham: I have a few questions for you Mr. Gold about Lacey French.

Mr. Gold: Am I getting charged with something.

Sheriff Graham: No, just a few questions. What was your relationship with the deceased.

Mr. Gold: I don't think Miss French had relationships it was more of a casual visitation. And yes we were casually seeing each other.

Sheriff Graham: Do you own a property in the outskirts of town and were you there with Lacey French six days ago.

Mr. Gold: Yes, but you already knew that. Let's get to the real questions. No I did not kill Lacey French. I was walking to my cabin when I saw Miss French trespassing. You can hardly

blame me she was a beautiful woman. One thing lead to another and I invite her with me. We spend three days together when I woke up she left. I assume she came back to town. That's usually her MO from what I heard.

Sheriff Graham: Where have you been the last few days after Miss French death.

Mr. Gold seems a little nervous as to answer the question. Regina who is with him in the interrogation room answers.

Regina: He has been ill, I've been taking care of him. I don't think he wants to advertise his personal life. I will please ask you for your discretion. I don't think Mr. Gold wants his personal life divulge.

Sheriff Graham: Of course Madame mayor.

Mr. Gold and Regina leave the station.

Sheriff Graham has nothing to charge with Mr. Gold so he's set free.

Part XV

Ruby and Mr. Gold are hit the worse with Lacey's death. Ruby moves back in with her grandma she can no longer stand the sight of the apartment she shared with Lacey. She leaves her party days behind and becomes a sad person. Dr. Whale stays by her side he alone knows the truth but knows he can never come forward.

Mr. Gold on the other hand reverts back to his sad former self but he stops caring about everything he begins to drink, whiskey becomes his new companion.

Lacey's death is never cleared and why should it. She never really died, this is a an elaborate hoax that the Evil Queen has played. Her boredom had let her to use the citizens of Storybrooke as her chess pieces. But she wasn't counting on Mr. Gold or Rumpelstiltskin for that is his real name on losing himself over the loss of his beloved Belle.

Regina is relishing on her happiness on the fact that she can control everything but her happiness has a dent. She need ruthless, evil Mr. Gold. But his sadness has turned him into a bitter alcoholic so using the tiara she used to marry Snow White's father she cast a spell that erases the memories of Lacey's existence.

All the citizens of Storybrooke forget the name Lacey. Poor Lacey or rather Belle as she is better known is locked away in an insane asylum as a Jane Doe without even the memory of her beloved beast to pull her through.


End file.
